


They Remind Me Of You

by kitagod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Sunflowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitagod/pseuds/kitagod
Summary: I always thought sunflowers reminded me of you. But the truth was, Shouyou, you were the sun and I was the sunflower who always turned to you.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	They Remind Me Of You

You once asked me what my favourite flower is.

It was a radiant day, with warm daylight striking through the canopies of clouds slowly floating on the clear, blue sky. I contemplated for a good five minutes, since I had no clue about flower languages, or the meanings behind them. But when you asked me, I couldn’t help but think of one.

“Sunflowers.”

“Why sunflowers?”

“Because they always look at the sun.”

Because they remind me of you. 

\---

You once invited me out for a meet-up. It was only the two of us.

You dragged me to a coffee shop, insisted that the cakes here, especially the strawberry and apple pie were “out of this world, delicacy wonders.”

I sat in the corner of the shop, a spot I always found relaxing. You went out to place an order, so I looked around for a few minutes. The structure was plain and warm, dimmed with the flame lights. You had good taste. 

You returned with a tray of foods and drinks, grinning joyfully and expecting to hear my opinion. 

“What's this?” I noticed a small chocolate ball at the side of my dish. It was fairly big for a chocolate ball, and looked somewhat unusual.

“Oh!”, you perked up from your dish, “It’s this shop’s specialty. When you bite it, inside you will see an imitation of a flower!”

“Flower?” I was skeptical. You nodded enthusiastically, eyes shone bright with hope. 

Reluctantly, I took a bite. The sweetness of the chocolate attacked my taste buds, making me wince for one second. I looked at the flower inside.

“Sunflower.”

You beamed, “Because you like sunflowers!”

\---

You once sat with me under the night sky, after a long day of seemingly endless practice matches. Our teams were busy eating barbecue and watermelons, their cheers could be heard from miles away. 

It was weird to see you separated yourself from the chaos, since you were always the person who got occupied with those uproarious gatherings, talking with anyone you came across. You followed me to the back garden of the gym, sitting on the stairs nearby. Both of us said nothing.

The silence was calming, I almost forgot that you were right beside me. I turned to look at you, only to see you gazing at the sky so attentively. I wouldn't dare to interrupt you. 

Suddenly, you spoke up.  
“I was thinking about growing sunflowers.”

That was unexpected. 

“For what?”

You hummed distraitly, “I don't know.”

I didn't say anything after that, neither did you. Silence filled the air, but this time, it was strangely upsetting. 

When we were about to go back, you clung onto my hand. Confusedly, I turned around, your hazel eyes reflected me inside. 

“Because you like sunflowers.”

\---

You once invited me to your house, saying that you had something to show me. I agreed, nonetheless, it was my day-off.

When I first stepped inside your house, I immediately felt at ease. You led me to the living room, told me to wait for you to brew some tea. I nodded, then flopped down on your sofa. 

I took a look around your room. Pictures of you and your friends were everywhere on the wall, a volleyball in the corner- because you were a volleyball freak, and some basic work out tools scattering on the floor. It was a mess, but I didn't mind. 

I turned my head to look at the garden outside. It was a sunny day, the view in front of my eyes seemed to be lightened up by the sunlight gushing down the trees and plants. Your garden was beautiful.

I came to have a closer look. Immediately, I noticed the sunflower bush planted in the corner, where lights shone directly onto them. The flowers were looking at the sun, standing straight and unwavering.

“Because you like sunflowers". Your words voicing back, an image of you flashing through my head.

\---

You once gave me a bouquet of sunflowers. You said, “This is a goodbye gift.”

I received your flowers, they were heavy in my arms. 

“Please take care of them.”

And then you left.

I promised myself that I would take care of the flowers for you, since I needed to show you your sunflowers standing tall and strong when you came back.

I felt as if petals of sunflowers were flying alongside the wind, heading off to somewhere distant and far away.

“Because you like sunflowers.”

Better believed it, I loved sunflowers. 

\---

You once told me that you would come home two years later, after you finished your training at the other side of the world. 

I paid it no mind, but I encouraged you along the way. You were brave, I would be an awful friend if I stopped you from achieving your dreams. 

Your sunflowers were still blooming vigorously, I always came to them the first thing in the morning. To be honest, I was proud of myself for taking such good care of them. I couldn’t wait for you to come back.

It was a calming night. Until it wasn’t.

\---

You were once the freak player, constantly hungry for triumph, chasing down the intensity and breaking down all the barriers. 

You were once the one that reached out to me, for the first time in my life, I found the one I was looking for.

You were once what I had envisioned to take down, even if it was going to take me years and years on end. 

You once gave me a bundle of sunflowers in the middle of a humid day, sweat trickling down on your forehead, however you didn’t mind. You wanted to give me the flowers, and I accepted them. I remembered how heavy they were in my hands, because they carried all the love that you uncovered. 

I put down a single branch of sunflower onto your gravestone. It was taking a gander at the sun sparkling above us.

I always thought sunflowers reminded me of you. But the truth was, Shouyou, you were the sun and I was the sunflower who always turned to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It's probably not really good but I hope you enjoy it! Thank you Lala and Lys for helping me with this ily. Scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kitaricefarmer)


End file.
